


Not Your Beauty

by Machine (0100100)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0100100/pseuds/Machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wastleland can be a lonely place. But even with miles and miles of uninhabited terrain, sometimes it's hard to have some alone time without some unexpected, but maybe not unwelcome, company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been rewritten as of 3/29.

It’s lonely out in the wasteland, much lonelier than it ever was back in your life before. Even with the friends you’ve made since you woke up in the vault, there’s still an overwhelming sense of it nights like this. Sitting out under the stars alone, nothing but the wide open sky above you. It gives someone time to think… maybe a bit too much.

Your mind starts to wander back to your husband. Of course, you miss him, but tonight your thoughts don’t dwell on the sadness. Instead, you’re thinking of him in different ways. You think of the days when you first met, young and fit. A law student and a macho military man who tried his hardest to impress you. His strong chest the first time you drunkenly stripped his clothes off.

His warm body sliding against yours.

You’re pretty sure no one’s around for miles, at least, you sure hope so. Either way, you’ve dimmed your lantern already so no light is given off, leaving you alone with your thoughts as your hand slides under the fabric of your jeans at the thoughts of what used to be.

You bite your lip and spread your legs, your own fingers beginning to skillfully work their magic. Sliding over your clit teasingly and then over your entrance, sliding in and out of your already-wet pussy as you pretend it’s someone else touching you.

You’re so distracted at that point that you don’t notice the noises, the hints that something is slowly creeping towards your small camp. It isn’t until there is a shuffling too close to ignore that you stop, paralyzed for a moment. Your eyes open and dart around, before catching a shadow looming right over you, standing on the cliffs you’ve been resting beside.

Your heart speeds up in your chest. There’s no doubt of what it is that’s looming over your form—a deathclaw. You wonder if you were making more noises than you realized, or if it could smell you maybe. But you know one thing for sure, and that’s the fact your weapons are several feet away. There’s no way you can get them before the deathclaw would have a chance to get you first.

There’s a long second that the beast stares down at you from its perch above, head tilting. You can see a strange, dull reflection in its eyes from an unknown light and hear it’s heavy huffs of breath.

And then, a growl trickles from the creature’s throat as it begins to move. It leaps, landing down on the ground beside you with a thump that makes you flinch. You try to sit up and move back, but it’s already turned towards you, and you close your eyes and cover your face in a pathetic attempt to defend against the sharp claws about to swipe you.

… except, they don’t swipe you. No pain comes, and after you realize this, you lower your hand and look forward. The deathclaw is standing only feet away, looming and terrifying. But not lunging to attack. It begins to move forward then, sniffing the air in deep huffs as it gets closer to you. You have nowhere to go, stuck against the cliff as it advances.

It gets up to you, sniffing at your face, your torso, downwards. It’s gigantic head moves between your legs after a short second, inhaling and exhaling deeply multiple times and then letting out a sound that almost seemed like it could be a _purr_.

A hand raises, and the creature’s claws press against the crotch of your pants. Your breath hitches in your throat as you feel the talons press against the thick fabric of your pants, pressing through the fabric as if it was butter, poking against the tender skin underneath just barely.  And then, it pulled it’s claws up, tearing the fabric open with one swipe that makes you gasp, feeling the cool night air against your now-exposed core.

The beast lowers itself down, laying on its stomach as it moves forward. Before you know what’s happening exactly, a long tongue flicks from the beast’s mouth, over your still-swollen clit. You gasp out, but don’t have much time before it happens again, the creature growing bolder as it continues to lap at your clit, your entrance – long tongue covering every inch.

Sharp claws scratch against your thighs just barely, the tongue prodding into your entrance. You find yourself rolling your hips instinctively, the feeling of it all too much. It’s almost no time at all before you’re on the edge again, the stimulation of another – human or not – something you haven’t felt in a long time. The feeling of how wrong the situation was held heavy in your chest, but in a way, that only made your climax draw even closer.

You clasp your hand over your mouth in a muffled scream as you come, riding against the beast’s tongue for a long moment until you collapse back, exhausted and breathing. The deathclaw laps at your entrance for a few seconds longer, more gentle now, and then it’s head moves back completely and it moves to sit up again.

A growl rises from his throat -- no, it was more like a purr, as the beast looks at you. You open your eyes to look at him, the reality of what happened hitting you. But you don't have much time to dwell on it, as the beast lunges forward.

A scream pierces the night as he grabs you. For a moment you wonder if he's going to kill you after all. But as he grabs onto you, it's not to kill. You're lifted up off the ground, tucked with one strong arm against the beast's chest as he begins to move, walking with three legs and carrying you away from your campsite. You're too afraid to struggle against what this creature wants with you, but you're pretty sure you know what it is. The hard cock rubbing against your stomach with every movement doesn't leave much room for guessing.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga continues when the creature brings you to its den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I abandoned this shortly after writing the first chapter, but I've decided to revisit and finish this, as well as start writing more stories like this.

The beast doesn’t carry you far before you arrive at the apparent destination – a deep cavern that it carries you into. The cavern drops suddenly, but it crawls down the sheer walls almost as if it’s nothing, even holding you. If you weren’t so unsure about the situation, it might even be impressive.

When it gets to the bottom, it sets you down on the ground almost instantly and moves away. You quickly move to stand on your own, stumbling a bit from it. But there isn’t anywhere to run or move away. The cavern is deep, and the only way to get out of it is to climb upwards. Any hope of that is quickly abandoned.

Instead, you try to calm yourself. You try to tell yourself that the deathclaw would have killed you already if that was its intention.  

You turn your gaze around you instead. The floor is covered in soft leaves and plants. Nearby, you see bones piled. It must be the beast’s home. Your eyes continue to scan, finding what looked like human remains. You move forward, though, focused more on the bag that is sitting next to the old skeleton. Searching through, you find an old lantern. Searching more, matches. With a flick, you light it, feeling a sense of relief at the dim light that suddenly fills the cavern.

A grunt from behind you catches your attention, and you turn to see the deathclaw staring at you. Now, in the light, you can see the beast better. It’s sharp teeth and thick hide. Sharp claws that could tear you to pieces…. But didn’t.

But most importantly, you can see its glistening, hard length.

It felt large against your body traveling here, but now you can see it completely. The mere size makes you swallow. It wasn’t even comparable to a human man – even your late husband, who you always thought was quite impressive.

The deathclaw grunts again, and then begins to crawl towards you slowly until it’s right in front of you. Looming, you look up at its face for a moment before your eyes travel downwards again. You know why it brought you here, and as cautious as you are, the last thing you want to do is make a deathclaw mad in its own home.

Slowly, you drop to your knees and reach your hands out – both of them, wrapping around the beast’s hard cock and beginning to stroke up and down. It purrs and seems to relax, and you take that as a hint to continue.

At first your touch is cautious, but it doesn’t take you long to begin to gain confidence. Soon the creature is huffing above you with hot breaths, its body moving with shallow thrusts into the palms of your hands for a moment as you continue stroking.

You think that you’re doing well, until the creature pulls away from you. You release your grip and watch as it backs away a few steps. In a rush, though, it moves to grab you once more, rolling over onto it’s back with you in its clutches. Now laying on the ground, the creature lowers your body down, and you feel it’s cock in between your legs.

“Whoa, whoa there big guy.” You speak, your own voice seeming too loud in the night air. The deathclaw releases you, leaving you straddling its huge form. For a moment, you’re unsure of what to do. But then, you begin to move your hips slowly, rubbing yourself against him, the hole the creature made awfully convenient once again. What started as just trying to please your captor quickly turned to move as you feel yourself starting to get aroused again.

You’re growing wet, sliding over the shaft  with rolling hips. You lean forward, resting against the creature’s chest as you continue moving, your own breaths starting to mingle with the deep huffs coming from the deathclaw.

Its clawed fingers rest on your hips, moving alongside your motions. Deep growls mingle with the beast’s huffs, and you’re pretty sure that everything is coming to come to a peak soon – yourself included.

You speed up your movements, rubbing roughly against the hard cock. You’re so wet by that point, you’re starting to wish you had chosen the alternate option – imagining yourself stretched by the large object between your legs instead of merely moving against it. The mere thought brings your climax closer and closer—

Until all of a sudden, you gasp, barely able to think of anything as your second climax of the night rolls over your body. You continue to move, shakily, but it’s only a few seconds before you feel the grip on your hips tighten, sharp claws pressing into your ship just barely as the beast lets out a muffled roar. All of a sudden, you feel the warmth of his cum against your folds, landing on both you and the creature himself, a feeling that makes a small squeal release out of shock due to the sheer volume of all of it.

You can barely even breathe as you feel the grip finally release you, and you slide down, and then off, the creature. Landing on the ground beside the deathclaw, you take a moment to catch your breath. And when you finally can think again, you turn your head and look towards the beast that brought you here.

Laying on its side now, the deathclaw looks at you. The light still burning dimly across the room, you take a moment to study its face. Since you were brought into this strange world, never had you thought of these beasts as anything more than monsters, mindless, killers. But now, as you sit next to the giant beast – your eyes meet, and you feel almost as if it knows more than you ever would have thought.

But after a moment, it purrs at you again and its eyes close slowly, chest rising and falling as it slips towards a peaceful sleep.


End file.
